


Mine

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You go off to fight a group of vampires on your own but get captured by the alpha.





	Mine

You ran through the forest running for your life. There was a pack of vampires after you and you were alone. You didn’t listen to him. Thought you could do it on your own. But just like always he was right, and now here you were being chased by vampires and they had your scent so it wasn’t like you could get away from them. You turned and ran right into the alpha. He laughed as he grabbed you, “Don’t you smell so sweet little one.” You kicked him hard, “Don’t call me little.” He smirked, “What else am I supposed to call someone as short as you.” You punched him in the face, “I don’t care but don’t call me little it’s so condescending. Just because you’re going to kill someone doesn’t mean you have to be so rude.” He smiled, “I think I have other plans for you.” Your eyes went wide, “I think I have someone that would not agree with those plans.” He raised his eyebrows, “Does it look like I’m asking permission?”

You woke up in your hotel room with the alpha. He was standing above you smiling. You gasped and spit in his face. He wiped the spit away, “Is that anyway to treat someone that brought you home?” You laughed, “It is when you’re simply using me as a trap. He won’t fall for it you know.” The alpha chuckled, “I think you fail to realize just how possessive a Dom can be sweetheart. Oh yeah I figured it out. Didn’t take me that long either. You talk in your sleep. A Winchester huh. And you call him Daddy Winchester. Cute.” You sat up, “You should not be listening to me talk in my sleep.” He chuckled again, “Kinda hard not to when you’re sleeping and I’m just sitting around here waiting for your daddy to get back.” You stood up and walked to the window hoping he wouldn’t show up. Hoping he’d be so mad at you that he would have just left you behind.

********John’s POV*******

He was sitting outside in his truck watching her with this man in their hotel room. His anger was rising. How could she have the nerve to bring someone back here. He gave her everything she wanted. Let her hunt with him even though she was a spoiled brat. Hell he even actually loved her. What more did she need? Obviously some tall lanky guy that looked like Sammy. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was losing her. He could feel it. Of course he was. Why would someone as young as her want someone old enough to be her father. He punched the steering wheel. No he wasn’t gonna just lay down and let her walk away. She was his. He told her when she could leave not the other way around. He got out of the truck and head for the room.

********Reader’s POV********

You turned back to face the alpha, “I don’t even know you’re name. Feels like I should know the name of the person that’s going to change me into a blood sucker for the rest of my life.” He smirked, “You are very correct my dear. The name is Louis. And the pleasure is all mine Y/N.” You smirked, “What an interesting name. Quite a ways away from France aren’t you.” He picked you up slamming you into the back wall kissing you bruisingly, “I’ve migrated over the years. I’m a lot older than I look.” You tried to shove him away, but he was to strong. John busted into the room, “Last I checked you belonged to me so who the hell is that?” You glanced over his shoulder, “D….Daddy this really isn’t what it looks like.” John glared at you, “Really cause it seems pretty damn obvious to me.” Louis put you down, “Oh nice and here i was thinking it’d be one of the son’s. But you done went off and caught the actual Daddy Winchester. Sorry Bud she’s mine now.”

John laughed, “If she wanted someone like you she would’ve picked my son two years ago. She knows a real man when she sees one.” Louis lunged towards John and John stepped out of the way. You gasped, “Daddy he’s a vampire. An alpha.” Louis laughed, “Awww Y/N. You ruined the surprise.” John punched him in the face, “Hmm so you’re basically just an amped up vampire.” He glared at John, “I’m more than that. I’m the first vampire that ever walked the earth.” John pulled out the machete he had hidden under the bed, “Doesn’t matter chomping your head off will still work.” John swung the machete knocking the vampire’s head off. You smiled at him. You wanted to run to him, but you didn’t know how he felt. John looked at you, “You ran off. You ran off and got kidnapped by a fucking alpha that wanted to turn you into a blood sucker and take you away from me. How many times do I have to tell you to just fucking wait.” You looked down at your feet, “I know Daddy. I’m sorry.”


End file.
